Ekko: Día Zero - Relatos de League of Legends
by Priestflame
Summary: Tras pasar un agitado día junto a su pandilla, Ekko se encuentra con las ruinas de un laboratorio clandestino zaunita. Entre los escombros se topa con algo que cambiará su destino para siempre, pero primero deberá hacer uso de todo su ingenio para recuperarlo.


Ekko: Día Zero

Hoy sí que fue un día agitado. Al tonto de Ajuna nuevamente lo capturaron unos matones, esta vez por intentar robarle un paquete de bocadillos a un piltillo en el Malecón. Le dieron una paliza que no lo dejará sentarse durante una semana antes de que pudiésemos llegar con el resto de la pandilla a rescatarlo. Afortunadamente, logramos escapar de ahí antes de que las cosas se pusieran realmente feas, saltando sobre el techo del Aullido Ascendente justo a tiempo para regresar de vuelta a Zaun. No sin antes recuperar los bocadillos, por supuesto. De vuelta en casa y tras repartir el botín me separé del grupo, diciéndole a Ajuna que me alejaría un rato y que no se preocupase de esperarme.

Desde entonces ya han pasado algunas horas. Mientras camino por los callejones, el verde fosforescente de las luces químicas se refleja en las tuberías semioxidadas que bajan desde Piltóver, mientras la Calima cubre el suelo hasta los tobillos. Ya saben, una típica noche zaunita. Estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto que de seguro me ganará mucha popularidad entre los chicos del Sumidero, es un prototipo de granada lumínica que hará más entretenidas nuestras incursiones en los mercados del Límite, pero todavía no logro dar con una fuente de energía lo suficientemente grande para hacerla funcionar.

Ahora me dirijo a las ruinas de la guarida del viejo Viktor, ese científico loco que reparte amplificaciones hexdráulicas a diestra y siniestra entre los habitantes de Zaun. Me enteré hace poco que su laboratorio había volado en pedazos, por lo que decidí venir a escarbar un rato entre los escombros. Nunca sabes si puedes rescatar algo bueno entre la basura de uno de estos tipos.

En medio del polvo voy recogiendo piezas de metal oxidado, algunas tuberías, trozos de metal y alambre, nada nuevo realmente… hasta que algo llama mi atención. Entre un montón de desechos brilla débil e intermitente un fragmento de algo que parece la esquirla de un cristal ligeramente azulado y muy hermoso. Seguro de que me servirá para fabricar algo que ilumine la guarida de los objetos robados, me lo echo al bolsillo. Prosigo mi búsqueda cautelosamente, mirando que no hubiesen viginautas rondando en las proximidades. No me sorprendería que algún barón hubiera escuchado también del incidente y enviase a sus secuaces a escarbar entre el polvo.

Mientras intento arrancar un trozo de metal hexdráulico de un motor aplastado, percibo cómo el pequeño fragmento de gema que traigo en el bolsillo comienza a zumbar de manera extraña. Lo saco y observo que brilla con mayor intensidad que cuando lo recogí. A mis pies veo entonces un segundo trozo de cristal azul marino, que recojo inmediatamente. Al poner uno junto al otro, estos se unen de inmediato como si se atrajeran magnéticamente y luego comienzan a vibrar con una suavidad casi imperceptible. Bingo.

Usando los fragmentos que ya había recuperado como brújula, empiezo a reunir un tesoro más grande de lo que me había imaginado: un cristal hex, de los mismos que se usan en Piltóver para energizar máquinas increíbles. Una fuente inagotable de energía que me ayudaría a crear mis invenciones más locas y alcanzar todo lo que me propusiera. Si logro hacerlo funcionar primero, claro.

No alcanzo a celebrar mi hallazgo, cuando varias luces se encienden súbitamente a mi alrededor. Rayos, los viginautas llegaron antes de lo que esperaba y ahora me encuentro rodeado por un montón de matones sin escrúpulo, que seguro estarían felices de vender mi tesoro a bajo precio en el Malecón. Afortunadamente, siempre traigo conmigo mi fiel horario-bateador modificado por si las cosas se ponen peludas. Todavía tengo que hacerle algunos ajustes, pero generalmente mis dispositivos funcionan mejor cuando no tienen el efecto esperado… lo que ocurre casi todo el tiempo.

Intento escabullirme tras las sombras, pasando desapercibido entre los restos de maquinarias, pero un paso en falso hace caer un montón de escombros al piso y llama la atención del viginauta más cercano. Justo lo que necesitaba. Empiezo a correr sobre las montañas de escombros mientras el bravucón se acerca a tropezones entre los restos de concreto. Me apunta con su brazo modificado y dispara una descarga eléctrica que alcanzo a esquivar apenas, mientras me refugio tras un muro de piedra derribado.

"Maldición, necesito un plan de escape" pienso, mientras apoyo la espalda contra el muro.

Asomo lentamente la cabeza para evitar que pueda apuntarme con sus descargas, y examino el terreno buscando alguna salida. Entonces diviso una enorme tubería que cuelga débilmente sobre la cabeza del viginauta, sostenida por un trozo de metal corroído. Me agacho para levantar un pesado fragmento de concreto del suelo, me asomo por sobre el muro y lo lanzo hacia la tubería con una puntería asombrosa. Asombrosamente desviada, pues la roca ni siquiera roza el tubo y sigue de largo hasta caer por una profunda tubería metálica, haciendo tanto escándalo que atrae al resto de los viginautas hacia mi posición. Éstos me saludan cálidamente de vuelta con un montón de disparos aturdidores que debo esquivar rodando torpemente. Pues sí, salió justo como no quería. El muro de concreto que estoy usando como escudo comienza a desmoronarse por los disparos.

Ahora estoy en apuros. Así como van las cosas, terminaré hecho puré y los matones se llevarán mi cristal hex. No estoy dispuesto a permitir que caiga en las manos de algún barón químico sin escrúpulos, sus malas prácticas mantienen en aprietos a los zaunitas y no les haré más fácil la tarea.

"Bien, lo haremos de la manera difícil", digo en voz alta mientras me acerco a la orilla del muro encendiendo mi bateador, el que comienza a brillar con un tono verde similar al de las luces químicas de la ciudad.

Tomo otro peñasco y, antes de que el torpe viginauta alcance a entender qué estoy haciendo, lanzo la piedra al aire y la bateo con fuerza hacia su cabeza. La piedra pasa rozando a su lado, lo que le distrae el tiempo suficiente para escabullirme hacia la izquierda, acercándome a él sin exponerme a sus disparos. Repito la maniobra, y ésta vez logro atinarle con fuerza en su rodilla no modificada, obligándolo a bajar la vista por el dolor. Aprovecho para saltar sobre él e intentar golpearlo con mi bate, pero en el último segundo gira y me atrapa en el aire con su brazo mecanizado.

Sujetándome por la camisa, me alza hasta colocarme frente a él. Con su otro brazo libre prepara una gran descarga eléctrica justo frente a mi cara, mientras el resto de los viginautas se acercan para formar un semicírculo a nuestro alrededor. Pateo y araño intentando liberarme, pero por más que me retuerzo mis intentos son inútiles.

En el último instante, cuando ya puedo sentir el cosquilleo de la electricidad en mis mejilllas, se escucha un golpe seco y el viginauta cae aturdido, soltándome en el proceso. Sin entender lo que acaba de ocurrir, recojo instintivamente mi bate del suelo mientras una lluvia de piedras comienza a caer a nuestro alrededor, lo que provoca una distracción que me da el tiempo suficiente para alcanzar a golpear a un segundo viginauta. El bateador chisporrotea cuando le doy en la cabeza, y un rayo salta al brazo mecanizado de otro matón extendiéndose por su cuerpo, tras lo cual ambos caen aturdidos. Con una pequeña explosión, el horario-bateador se apaga y comienza a despedir un humo de color gris oscuro. Wow, eso sí que fue inesperado. El resto de los viginautas está entretenido disparando hacia los techos y tuberías superiores sin apuntar a nada en particular, por lo que aprovecho el espacio para subir por una tubería, no sin antes lanzar una última piedra a un viginauta gordo y muy modificado, que lo golpea en pleno rostro y lo derriba pesadamente al suelo. "Así es como saludamos en Zaun, idiota!" le grito, mientras esquivo por los pelos un último disparo eléctrico.

Al llegar al techo, veo que el resto de los Niños Perdidos de Zaun, dirigidos por Ajuna, habían venido en mi rescate. Mi amigo se había preocupado al ver que estaba tardando demasiado en regresar, por lo que me siguió hasta las ruinas del laboratorio y presenció el momento en el que llegaron los viginautas. Sabiendo que las cosas se pondrían peludas, prefirió devolverse a buscar refuerzos, los que llegaron justo a tiempo.

Salimos pitando del lugar, dejando atrás a los viginautas y las ruinas del laboratorio de Viktor por un buen tiempo. Una vez que ya varios se hubieron marchado a sus casas o las guaridas, llamo a mi amigo para agradecerle por toda la ayuda. Luego recuerdo el pequeño tesoro que rescaté de entre las ruinas del laboratorio y lo saco para mostrárselo. Su cara se ilumina con asombro al ver el cristal agrietado, y me pregunta qué es lo que haré con él. La verdad es que aún no me había detenido a pensarlo, por lo que digo un par de frases demasiado técnicas y sin sentido para sonar importante, y veo su rostro iluminarse aún más.

"Ekko, ¿crees que con eso que intentas hacer, lograremos que Zaun patee de una vez por todas el trasero de Piltóver?" me pregunta ilusionado.

"El progreso no le pertenece a una sola ciudad, Ajuna" le digo, apoyando mi brazo en su hombro mientras observo a lo lejos las luces de Piltóver, distorsionadas por la Calima de Zaun. "Nosotros hacemos el futuro".


End file.
